Thin Walls
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: Bakugo has been losing sleep, and Class 1-A tries to figure out why Todoroki's responsible... Or, how all of Class 1-A accidentally finds out Midoriya and Todoroki are sleeping together.


**Thin Walls**

* * *

"Hey Bakugo, you look really tired today. Couldn't sleep last night, man?" Kirishima noticed that his friend was visibly more irritated than usual—which doesn't really say much. He looked worn out and tired, like he had not been sleeping properly for days.

Bakugo grunted angrily in response, trying to force his eyes to stay open and alert. "Shitty noises. Shitty dorms," was all he grumbled before yelling out a bunch of undetectable profanities.

This attracted the attention of half the students that have already made it to class. Many of them simply sweatdropped at the typical-Bakugo behavior—especially this early in the morning. He finally responded to Kirishima who was looking slightly concerned. "Actually—"

Bakugo turned around in his seat, and his facial muscles twitch slightly once he spotted the person he was looking for. "Oy, Half-and-Half Bastard, what the fuck were you doing last night?"

Todoroki looked up from his notebook, unamused and unwilling to engage in any sort of argument with Bakugo this early in the morning. "That's none of your business."

"IT IS MY GODDAMN BUSINESS IF I CAN HEAR IT FROM MY ROOM. Don't forget your room is directly above mine," Bakugo retorted immediately, standing up from his seat in anger. "I haven't been able to sleep properly because of whatever you have been doing in your room for the past three nights."

Todoroki still appeared unphased—despite Bakugo's harsh tone and attracting the attention of the entire classroom now. Coolly, he answered, "You're probably just hearing things. It could have been anyone else in vicinity. Besides, I went to sleep early last night."

Bakugo was _not _pleased with his response. However, Kirishima interrupted before Bakugo could say anything. "That's so weird. Bakugo, what did you actually hear from his room that kept you up all night? Todoroki's generally a very quiet and gentle person. I couldn't imagine him doing anything that would cause you to lose sleep all night_._"

"Gentle my ass," Bakugo muttered under his breath. "I don't know. It was a bunch of loud sounds in general. There was a lot of banging, strange movements, and thumping. Varies slightly from day-to-day."

"Maybe it was something embarrassing that Todoroki doesn't want to admit," Mineta suggested, giggling loudly to himself.

"Ah! He's hiding something!" Hagakure observed watching Todoroki glance back down at his notebook in discomfort.

"Todoroki-kun was lying? Maybe he does have something to hide… but what?"

"Oooh, are we trying to guess what Todoroki was doing in his room that would make Bakugo lose sleep? Todoroki's so mysterious, I actually don't know what he does in his free time. I'm pretty curious now, to be honest," Ashido exclaimed excitedly to Asui.

"Kero," Asui agreed.

Iida tried stopping his classmates from being too intrusive on Todoroki's personal matters, but his efforts were futile. There was nothing more intriguing to them than what Todoroki was trying to hide, apparently. While most of them did not directly contribute to the conversation, everyone was paying attention to the conversation—even Todoroki who was desperately pretending that he had Hagakure's quirk instead.

"He's redecorating his room?"

"Ah, his room was super nice when we saw it last time. Probably, but why would he be secretive about redecorating?"

"Maybe he put something embarrassing up and doesn't want us to know?"

By now, everyone who was in the room was extremely intrigued and began contributing to the conversation.

"I think he had a nightmare and panicked and was too embarrassed to admit it."

"His night light is no longer working. He's scared of the dark and has been fumbling around, but he doesn't want anyone to find out."

"Does he even have a night light?"

"He could have been exercising and training in his room because he knows he's weak," Bakugo snickers.

"His room could have been too dark, and he kept tripping over his furniture?"

"Todoroki-kun doesn't have that much furniture."

"For all we know, this could be one big misunderstanding," Iida tried to reason. "This has been completely blown out of proportion and Sero and Bakugo could have misheard—"

"Jiro, did you hear anything from his room last night?"

"Nah, he's not near my room. I don't snoop on my classmates like that."

"A raccoon got into his room, and he's secretly terrified of raccoons. He doesn't want any of us to know his weakness."

"The raccoon _attacked_ him, and he's too ashamed to admit it."

"… for three nights in a row?"

"It explains the loud banging noises Bakugo heard."

"… but that makes no sense?"

"Yaoyorozu, would you possibly have any idea what Todoroki-kun would be up to that late at night? You guys are friends… you would know right?"

She shrugged, turning her attention back to her textbook to study for a potential pop-quiz. "If Todoroki-kun says he was sleeping last night, I believe him."

"Tch, boring!"

"Ah, Sero, good timing!" Kaminari exclaimed as Sero entered the classroom, "did you hear anything last night coming from Todoroki's room? You're right next door—we're trying to figure out what was going on in Todoroki's room last night since he won't tell any of us. Bakugo claims that it was loud enough that he couldn't sleep."

"I didn't have any issues sleeping," Sero suggested, "but I did hear some voices vaguely last night past curfew. I didn't think much of it, but he probably had someone over."

"I'm telling you… I was sleeping yesterday. Nobody was over," Todoroki insisted, not glancing up from his notebook.

At Sero's comment, everyone started firing questions at him rapidly, pointedly ignoring his comment.

"If he just a friend over, why would Todoroki-kun not just say so?"

"Did it sound like anyone from our class?"

"Why would they be breaking curfew if we have class the next day?"

"Unless…"

"Do you think he snuck in a girl into his dorm?"

Sero thought to himself for a moment before nodding. "Actually, I heard a really high-pitched voice once or twice," he confirmed. "It has to be some girl, since there were two distinct voices… and one of them was very high-pitched."

"It can't possibly be anyone from our class, right?"

"I mean, can you even sneak in a girl from a different class into the dorms after curfew?" Mineta inquired excitedly. "You traitor, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I still think it was a raccoon that chased him around his room, and the high-pitched sound was Todoroki-kun screaming."

"Dude, that still makes no sense."

"Todoroki-kun, you're not allowed to have visitors in your room after curfew," Iida berated in between the speculations about his nighttime activities.

"Do you think he was doing anything scandalous with them? Why else would he be hiding this?"

"Wow, I knew Todoroki was handsome and quite a catch, but wow, I was _not _expecting this."

Kirishima ignored Mineta's mutters of betrayal in favor of asking Bakugo another question. "Bakugo, do you remember hearing any noises or voices from your room?"

Bakugo jerked uncomfortably in his seat to face Todoroki at a sudden realization he was having. He voiced what some of his classmates managed to piece together (somewhat) but did not want to vocalize. "HAVE I BEEN HEARING YOU HAVING SEX THIS ENTIRE TIME?"

For a moment, everyone stopped moving. Some of the more innocent classmates were genuinely surprised at this revelation—they did not expect this from any of their classmates, much less Todoroki. Some of their jaws dropped, whereas others were watching Todoroki carefully for a reaction.

Although he spent most of the morning ignoring his classmates' speculations, Todoroki finally diverted his attention from his notebook. "Absolutely not," he immediately deadpanned.

"WOAH, ACTUALLY, that would make a lot of sense, if you think about it," Sero reasoned. "For once, Bakugo might be onto something."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

"You're right. That explains all the different noises that Bakugo's been hearing."

"And the high-pitched screaming," Ashido said slowly.

"Wait, did you hear any moaning?"

"I'm not too sure about that; I wasn't _trying_ to eavesdrop. I don't know?"

"That's so _scandalous,_" Hagakure giggles.

"Woah, dude no way."

"You would think he would be more careful and realize that Bakugo sleeps below him."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR THAT TODOROKI GETS ALL THE ACTION. WHO'S THE GIRL?" Mineta sobs into his desk. "Is it Yaoyorozu?!" He pointedly turns around to look at Yaoyorozu, who turned beet red at the openly crude accusation.

"Absolutely not," they both denied.

"No offense," she added lightly, with a nervous smile.

"That's kind of suspicious… that they're both denying it at the same time."

"Well no, Yaoyorozu would be too preoccupied studying for today's quiz to go around that late at night."

"Ah, that's true."

"So, what now…?"

"How are we going to know what is actually going on if Todoroki is not confirming or denying any of our statements?"

"Hey, I bet Deku-kun would know the answer better," Uraraka suggested enthusiastically. "He knows the most about Todoroki-kun out of all of us. It's too bad he's not here yet…"

"Yeah, he probably would know!"

At the mention of his name, Midoriya opened the door to the classroom with a start. The entire class turned their attention to Midoriya, and everyone got quiet as Midoriya made his way to the back of the classroom. All eyes landed silently on Midoriya, but he did not notice that the entire class was paying attention to him. He had assumed that they were preoccupied in whatever heated discussions they were having before he entered to notice.

Uraraka opened her mouth to ask her friend if he knew anything about Todoroki's secret when he passed by her seat. However, Midoriya walked straight to Todoroki's desk, promptly asking, "Todoroki-kun, I think I left my phone in your room last night since I couldn't find it earlier. Did you see it?"

The whole room was completely silent and still.

Todoroki, who was completely unphased and emotionless the entire interrogation, visibly paled while trying to discreetly shush Midoriya from unknowingly revealing too much information.

And that was all the confirmation the rest of the class needed. "Shit."

For the first time this entire morning, nobody said anything. Everyone was just shocked trying to process the new information—the class sweetheart and the most good-looking guy in the class were both taken. How were they supposed to react to finding out that two of their classmates have been… _too _involved romantically? They didn't even know that they even liked each other like that.

Kaminari was the first to break the silence. "Midoriya, that's great! If Midoriya was with Todoroki last night, he must know who came by—"

"Dumbass, Midoriya _was _the visitor."

"Holy shit."

"Oh my…"

"Ahhhhh!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

"SHITTY DEKU."

"Wait, w-what's going on?"

* * *

_It's been a while since I wrote something this fun._

_I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think! :)_

_\- Lily_


End file.
